ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinkie's Christmas Movie
Pinkie's Christmas Movie is a Canadian-American 3D animated comedy fantasy-adventure musical Christmas film directed by Jayson Thiessen. This film is based on the show, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic by Hasbro Studios. This film is produced by Village Roadshow Animation Studio, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media/Vancouver and Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros Pictures. This is Village Roadshow Animation Studio's 45th animated film. This film will be rated PG. It is Christmas sequel to the movie, Pinkie Pie & The Toonland Adventures. Plot Characters 'Main Characters' *'Pinkie Pie' - An Earth pony, one of Twilight Sparkle's friends and the main protagonist of the film. *'Toppy Hatty' - Pinkie Pie's main fictional character of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and the deuteragonist of the film. *'Fooly Dumpty' - One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and Toppy Hatty's former friend, and the tritagonist of the film. *'Socks the Mousey' - One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and Toppy Hatty's friend and new adopted kid. *'Santa Claus' *'Mrs. Claus' - Santa's wife. 'Supporting Characters' *'Twilight Sparkle - '''An pony that was originally as a unicorn but in Season 3 finale she become a winged unicorn (Ailcorn) princess and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of magic. *'Applejack - An Earth pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of honesty. *'Rainbow Dash - '''A Pegasus pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of loyalty. *'Fluttershy - 'A Pegasus pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of kindness. *'Rarity - 'A unicorn pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of generosity. *'Spike - 'A purple, green baby dragon and Twilight Sparkle's faithful assistant. *'Princess Celestia - 'An Alicorn pony, Twilight Sparkle's mentor, and the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister, Princess Luna. *'Princess Luna - 'An Alicorn pony and the younger sister of Princess Celestia. *'Princess Cadance - 'An Alicorn pony, the wife of Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law, and the niece of Princess Celestia. *'Shining Armor - 'A unicorn pony, the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, the husband of Princess Cadance, and the older brother of Twilight Sparkle. *'Mayor Mare - 'An Earth pony and the mayor of Ponyville. *'Lady Fluff - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Prince Greedy - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Bulky - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Speed Bolt - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Jelly Blue - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Spooky Grim - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 'One of characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Santa Claus' friends. *'Frosty the Snowman - 'One of characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Santa Claus' friends. *'Jack Frost - 'One of characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Santa Claus' friends. *'The Little Drummer Boy - 'One of characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Santa Claus' friends. *'Ice Cream Puff - 'One of characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Santa Claus' friends. *'Elves - 'Santa Claus' helpers. 'Villains *'Mr. Powerful Evil Snow - '''Santa and Mrs. Claus' arch-nemesis and the main antagonist of the film. *'Ice Dragon - One of Mr. Powerful Evil Snow's henchmen. *'Red Card - '''One of Mr. Powerful Evil Snow's henchmen. *'Magic Master - 'One of Mr. Powerful Evil Snow's henchmen. *'Wilde Computer - 'One of Mr. Powerful Evil Snow's henchmen. *'Count Toonula - ' A cat/bat hybrid and the secondary antagonist. *'Toonbats - ' A cat/bat hybrids and Toonula's army. *'King Fire - ' Santa, Mrs. Claus and Mr. Powerful Evil Snow's arch-nemesis and the third antagonist. *'Firevils - ' King Fire's army. 'Cameos *'Blythe Baxter' *'Discord' Voice Cast *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Todd Haberkorn as Toppy Hatty *Ian James Corlett as Fooly Dumpty and Bulky *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle and Ice Cream Puff *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Mayor Mare *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *John de Lancie as Discord (cameo) *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor and Ice Dragon *Maryke Hendrikse as Lady Fluff *Max Charles as Socks the Mousey, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Little Drummer Boy *Miranda Cosgrove as Blythe Baxter (cameo) *Steve Carell as Mr. Powerful Evil Snow *Denis Leary as Santa Claus *June Foray as Mrs. Claus *Russell Brand as Frosty the Snowman *Will Ferrell as Jack Frost and Count Toonula *Mike Myers as Magic Master *Jim Carrey as Red Card *Eric McCormack as Wilde Computer *Frank Welker as Toonbats Featured Songs # Opening Credits Song: Santa Claus Is Coming to Toonland - Katy Perry # Merry Christmas Party - Pinkie Pie # Welcome to the Toonland - Toppy Hatty, Fooly Dumpty, and Toppy Hatty's friends # Jingle Bells - Toppy Hatty # All I Want for Christmas - Socks the Mousey # Vampires Takes Presents Away! - Count Toonula # Yo, Toon! - Fooly Dumpty and Pinkie Pie # Mr. Powerful Evil Snow (Snow Miser Parody Song) - Mr. Powerful Evil Snow and his henchmen. # My Favorite Place To Be - Pinkie Pie # Attack of the Toonbats - Danny Elfman # Magic Card - Magic Master and Red Card # King Fire (Heat Mister Parody Song) - King Fire and his army. # Doll House - Danny Elfman # Saving Santa and Mrs. Claus - Danny Elfman # It's Christmas Time! - Pinkie Pie, Toppy Hatty, and Socks the Mousey # End Credits Song: 12 Days of Ponymas - Pinkie Pie Sequel * Pinkie's Scared Adventure Trivia * Cillian Darcy will be not returned in this sequel because he's returned to earth and reunited with his twin sister but he'll be mention by Pinkie Pie. Socks the Mousey will be replaced him as Toppy Hatty's new adopted child instead. Transcript For a full transcript of '''Pinkie's Christmas Movie', click here.'' Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Movies Category:Movies Category:My Little Pony Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:3D Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Canadian films Category:American films